


My Baby, He Drives Me Crazy

by LilJadeyHarley (WataruWatanabe)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WataruWatanabe/pseuds/LilJadeyHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets a lil chilly in the cul de sac with a blizzard in town, but heats up again with Double D snowed in with Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby, He Drives Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfic for my amazingly awesome friend. 
> 
> Love ya, chile, this is another birthday present.

On a particularly cold day for the cul de sac, Double D was sitting inside his room, bundled up in his sweater and jeans with long underwear underneath. He was organizing his book shelf once again since he had recently bought new books from the bookstore by the school. Humming merrily to himself, he pulled of all off the books and spread them out across the floor. He smiled, rearranging and alphabetizing his extensive collection as a light snow began powdering the ground outside.   
He had been organizing for many minutes, content in his chilly room before his phone rang. He jumped at the sudden noise that penetrated the silence of his room before he stood and hurried to his phone.

"Double D speaking," he answered in a cheery voice, looking outside the window. He smiled at the snowflakes drifting listlessly down before he heard the gruff voice on the other line.

"Hey dork." Kevin greeted. "Wanna come over? I'm bored out of my mind."

Double D smiled at his boyfriend's statement.

"Oh, so you only want to see me beause you're bored?" he teased lightly before taking another look outside. "I would love to but it's snowing."

"Who cares if it's snowing? I'm going to go pick you up on my bike, and then we'll go back to my place where there isn't any parents."

A blush popped onto Double D's cheeks at the last part. He fiddled with the phone cord, twirling it around his finger as he bit his lip smiling.

"Oh, alright. See you soon, Kevin."

"See ya, dork." 

Double D hung up his phone, hiding his face in his hands. He still wasn't used to having someone like Kevin want to spend time with him, much less date him. He brought his head back up, looking around his room. The rearranging wasnt done, but that could wait for later. He walked to his closet and grabbed a jacket, always prepared for the situation. He shimmied into it, going to his bathroom to look at himself. Tilting his head this way and that, he decided he looked okay enough-- there was a roar of an engine. He looked out the window, and there was Kevin, sitting on his bike in the snow. He hurried down the stairs, almost tripping twice, and he left his house for the cold winter air. His blushed returned as he walked over to his boyfriend and stood before him.

"Hi." Double D said quietly, smiling shyly at the red head.

"Hey," the ginger replied, nodding in acknowledgement. "Get on." 

The nerdier of the boys nodded, scrambling onto the back of the other's bike. He stared at the broad back in front of him before tentitavely wrapping his arms around the other's waist. He leaned close, closing his eyes as he took in the jock's warmth.

Kevin looked back, a small smirk gracing his lips. God was his boyfriend such a dork. He turned back around, revving the loud engine a little.

"Hang on tight." he said as he gently easied the bike into motion.

The drive was short and quick, but both enjoyed it. They stopped in Kevin's drive way, the snow falling thicker than before. Double D let go and hopped off the bike while Kevin did the same. They stood awkwardly for a moment before the ginger grabbed the nerd's hand, pulling him inside the house. 

They entered the warmth and took the stairs up to Kevin's room. The jock opened the door, sitting down on his bed. Double D followed, sitting close and shedding his jacket. Another awkward silence pervaded in the room before Double D broke it.

"So... what are we gonna do?" he asked quietly, peeking over at Kevin. The red head shrugged, leaning back on his bed. 

"Dunno. We could watch a movie or something." 

The nerd nodded, pondering. He wanted something romantic to watch so he could snuggle with the jock.

"That sounds good. What movies do you have, Kevin?" He leaned closer as he asked, looking down at the other. The other looked up with one eye brow cocked.

"The Sandlot." Kevin answered bluntly. Double D blinked the nodded. He supposed he could adapt.

"That's fine. I must say I havent seen it before." 

Kevin rolled his eyes, sitting back up. He looked at the other, putting his hand on the back of their head and pecked their lips.

"I'm not suprised by that at all." 

He got up and put the movie in the DVD player. He returned with the remote, sitting down right next to Double D, their legs pressed against each others. Double D blushed, leaning against Kevin. The ginger wrapped his arm around the other, pulling them both down to lay against the bed. 

The movie started, and they laid together, Double D shifting to wrap his arms around Kevin. Warmth circulated in the house while outside the wind began to blow harder, the snow falling harder.

The wind grew in stregnth, trees bending to its will. The snow covered everything, piling up thick and fast as it was encouraged by the wind. Soon, as the movie was drawing to a close, the snow hide piled high. It blocked door and covered some windows, and then it, combined with the window, broke a transformer. The power went out in an instant, the lights black, movie left unfinished.

Double D sat up alarmed, looking out through the window. Kevin followed suit, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh geez," Double D groaned, letting the curtain fall over the window again."It appears we're snowed in now without any electricity."

"That's just perfect," Kevin grumbled, leaning back on the bed. "Now what the hell do you wanna do? Not like there's much we can do."

"We can talk. There's a whole plethora of things we could talk about. Like you could tell me more about the sports you like to play, and I could tell you about this interesting book I just read!" the nerd babbled on excitingly, the smile on his face barely distinguishable in the dark. Kevin chuckled.

"Sure, dork, tell me all about that book you read."

Double D smiled and began to talk animatedly about his book as Kevin listened. They joked and laughed, but the heat in the room slowly dissipated. They thought nothing of it, only moving closer to each other until Double D shivered.

"It's fairly cold in here, Kevin. It must be because the heating no longer works."

Kevin nodded, pulling the other into hug. 

"It has gotten pretty cold in here. Maybe we should go under the covers." 

The nerd blushed, moving slightly to get the covers; he pulled the large comforter over them, snuggling closer to Kevin as they laid on their sides. His heart beat fast as he hide his face in the ginger's neck, their chests pressed together.

"Hey, so you gonna keep telling me about that book?" Kevin asked, shifting his legs slightly. Double D looked at Kevin, his face flushed and only an inch away.

"If you want me to, unless there is something e-else you'd rather do?" 

Kevin looked at his face, letting his eyes wander down to the other's lips before moving his eyes back up. He leaned in closer, leaving centimeters between them.

"Yeah, there is. Mind if I try it out?"

"O-of course not, go-- " Double D stuttered before a pair of slightly chapped lips was pressed against his. He let his eyes flutter close, melting into the kiss.

It was slow and sweet, each of them savoring the feeling. Kevin brought his hands up to cup Double D's face, kissing him with more passion. Double D squeezed his waist, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He pulled back slowly, smiling at the other as he took a breathe, leaning back in for more. 

Kevin happily complied, slowly suckling and worrying the other's bottom lip between his teeth. Double D moaned, opening his mouth to the him. He slide his tongue in, lightly licking at his tongue before exploring. He moved slowly, feeling and learning every inch his mouth, revelling in the taste. He pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, his hips shifting against the other.

Double D let out a small sigh, feeling certain parts of his anatomy excited by the kiss. He let Kevin dominant in the kiss, running his hands up the his side as he shifted his hips. His member brushed against the ginger's leg, growing more excited. He pulled away from the kiss again, needing breath and hoping Kevin hadn't felt that.

Kevin smirked at him, purposefully shifting his hips against the other's. He knew what he felt, and he couldn't just ignore it. He rolled his hips, liking the way Double D blushed and bit his lips.

"Excited?" He asked, still teasing him with his hips.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do, Double D. You're not dumb."

"W-why I- just wa-" 

His rambling was cut off as Kevin slid a hand down, brushing lightly over the tent in his pants. He closed his eyes and let out a little gasp, pushing up into the touch.

"Y-yes..." he admitted as his blushed deepened.

"Good because I am too." Kevin told him with a smirk as he rolled them over. He straddled the other, kissing at his neck and jaw. He rocked his hips slowly, his own half hard manhood getting harder.

Double rocked his hips up, tilting his head back against the pillow. He let out a small mew, becoming more and more turned on as Kevin sucked on his neck. He placed his hands on the other's hips, squeezing gently to encourage him. His wish was granted and he moaned as the friction on his cock became greater. 

"Mm~ a-aah~ Kevin..." he mewed softly as he squirmed beneath the broad shouldered boy, wanting more.

 

The jock smirked and slide his hands up the nerd's sweater, exploring the warm expanse of skin. It wasn't toned, but it wasn't necessarily fat either, and that was how he liked it. He slid the sweater off, smirking as he kissed down the soft chest. He licked lightly at both of the pink nipples before moving his way down, licking around his belly button before moving down to the top of his jeans. He played with the button, looking up at the black haired boy; he liked what he saw- a blushing panting mess. He sat up, pulling off his own shirt, taking the other's hands in his. He brought them up to his chest, moving them along his abdomen. He held them there, leaning down and kissing him softly.

Double D kissed him back, gently rubbing circles against the taunt muscle with his hands. This was all so new and exciting to him as he gave himself up to the red head, moaning lowly into the kiss. He wanted more of the intoxicating sensation Kevin was exposing him to. He pulled away, looking down as he stuttered out a request.

"P-please g-give me more...."

The red head smirked, sitting up again and moving down. He moved back to his pants, undoing them and pulling them down. He blinked at the long underwear before smirking, kissing at the tent in them.

"Nice underwear, dork." he teased as pulled them down and off, the doing the same with his own.

He reached back behind him, pulling open one of his drawers. He grabbed his bottle of lube, opening it and spreading some on his fingers.

"This'll kinda hurt, but it'll feel better." he said gently as he rubbed a cold finger against the other's hole.

"I- I know." Double D replied as he shivered at the cold finger rubbing against his entrance. 

Kevin nodded and pumped Double D's member slowly as he pushed the finger in. He paused and the continued, letting him adjust. He looked for approval, waiting a few minutes as he shifted before a wiggle of hips told him to continue. He thrusted in slowly, turning here and there as he listened to the soft pants of his boyfriend. 

He slowly added a second finger to the tight muscle, letting him adjust again. When he was given the okay, he continued to thrust and pump him, pulling more mews from him. He scissored his fingers, stretching the muscle slowly.

Double D gripped the bedsheets, rocking his hips back slightly. Even though it hurt, he wanted more. He let out a moan as he felt a third finger added, so turned on by the stimuli. He bit his lip, loving the way Kevin pumped him slowly. He rocked his hips back on the fingers, his body flushing in excitement.

Kevin grinned as he watched him, pushing his fingers in harder. He leaned over and kissed him when he cried out in pleasure, pulling his fingers away. He positioned his hips, spreading his legs apart slowly.

"Ready, babe?" he asked as he looked over at him. 

"Y-es..." 

So Kevin pushed in to the tight muscle groaning out. It felt so good to be inside, and from the way Double D moaned, it must have felt just as good to him. He pushed into his base, waiting for him to adjust. He smiled kindly and leaned over, kissing his forehead as the other squirmed to find a comfortable position. 

Finally he was given permission to move. He pulled back half way, slowly thrusting back in. He let out a groan as he repeated the motion; it felt so good. He thrusted into the warm heat, letting out little pants as he held the black haired boy's hips. He picked up his pace, varied the deepth as the other squirmed in pleasure below him. It was intoxicating to watch the way his dork slowly unravelled at his ministrations.

Double D moaned and mewed, biting his lips. He loved the way Kevin pounded into him, causing a fire to start burning in his stomach. He moaned again, wrapping his arms around the ginger's neck, bring him closer. He kissed him hungrily, moaning into the kiss before he gasped and cried out at the wonderful sensation of his prostate being stimulated.

"T-there!" he groaned, rolling his hips back and wrapping his legs around the other's hips, forcing him deeper.

He let out little whines as he wished was complied, his cock so hard it wept with precum. He kissed his shoulder, moaning, licking, and biting it as he was pushed closer and closer to the edge. 

"H-hah~ I f-feel so close~" he moaned wantonly as he felt the fire spread through the rest of his body. 

He moaned one last time before he whined as his muscles clenched. He shuttered and came, spilling his seed betweem him and Kevin. At the feeling of the ring of muscle tightening around him, Kevin shuttered and came inside his dork, moaning out his name.

"G-god, Eddward~"

He collasped against Double D, laying there and panting before he pulled out. He rolled off to the side, throwing and arm and a leg over him while he rested his head on his shoulder.

"I had no idea you could make such hot noises dork." Double D blushed, looking away.

"I had no idea you were so prowless either, Kevin." he mumbled as he felt an noise nuzzle against his neck.

"Of course I would be. I gotta be if I wanna keep you to myself."

"Oh geez...." Double D answered with a blush as he snuggled against him. " I love you."

"I love you too, dork." Kevin mumbled as he dragged the conforter over them.


End file.
